


Stoned

by Tortellini



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Epic Friendship, Erwin's Eyebrows, Everyone Is Alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Eyebrows, Female Hange Zoë, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Nothing Hurts, POV Hange Zoë, Randomness, References to Drugs, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Levi gets high; Hanji is both concerned and amused. But mostly amused. They have a deep conversation about a certain Erwin Smith's eyebrows.Oneshot/drabble





	Stoned

Levi Ackerman was almost always composed. In fact some of the younger cadets found it safe to say that they’d honestly never seen him otherwise. His friends though, the ones his age: they could say otherwise. And right now this was one of those times.

“Hey. Hey, Hanji.”

Hanji Zoe sighed and looked up from her book, eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“Do you think when Erwin dies his eyebrows will crawl off and find some other face to colonize…?” Levi said with a completely straight face, though admittedly his eyes were a bit cloudy, less sharp than usual. “I don’t want to be the next host.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Levi.” Hanji finally said. She needed to put a stop to her friend talking about their other friend’s goddamn eyebrows. “What are you on?”

Levi looked down, before looking back up at her once more. “The sofa.”

“...I mean, how high are you?”

He paused for so long that Hanji was afraid he hadn’t heard her. But no, after a long moment he said softly, “...five foot three.”

Well. That wasn’t what she’d meant either.


End file.
